Tales of a Haunted Church
by undertaker-joe
Summary: 3 friends are at church and some very peculiar things happen. r+r please!


Tales of the Haunted Church  
  
By: Joseph Davis  
  
  
  
  
  
Rena, Stacey, and I sat at our desks listening to Mr. Byrd's story. Rena and Stacey looked at me for a few seconds. Then when Mr. Byrd said,  
  
"Isn't that right Stacey and Rena?" They quickly turned their heads and nodded.  
  
After Bible School Stacey, Rena, and I walked outside of the Church and noticed a door. The door was unfortunately unlocked! I quickly opened the door and we saw a classroom. It looked really old. We stepped inside and the door shut. We jumped with fright instantly.  
  
Stacey was very brave. She lead us to the middle of the room. Rena noticed that there was a little handle close to the middle of the room. She pulled it back and all three of them fell through a trapdoor.  
  
As we were descending down the trapdoor Rena and I were screaming our heads off. Stacey was very calm about it though. Finally we landed with a THUD on a cement ground. Stacey giggled under her breath. Then suddenly she burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny, Stacey?" Rena asked.  
  
"I… I… Ha! Ha! Ha!" Stacey stuttered with a few laughs. Rena and I stared at Stacey. Stacey kept laughing non-stop.  
  
"This is so funny. Rena pulled the furnace handle! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Stacey continually laughed.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" Rena and I shouted at the top of our lungs. "We're gonna be burnt to a crisp!!!!!" Stacey cackled. Her evil laugh made us jump. I put my fingers in a cross sign to show she was against me.  
  
After Stacey calmed down we tried to find a way out. Stacey saw a little bookshelf. She pulled out a book and the wall turned. She was on the other side of the wall… The Grayworld. Rena and I kept searching for an escape. But we couldn't find one.  
  
Now that Stacey was missing Rena and I were searching for her now. I saw the bookshelf. There was a book halfway pulled out. I heaved at the book and the wall turned. I was now in the Grayworld, too.  
  
Rena was in big trouble. She was not a very courageous person. Rena looked at the clock. She was sweating. The heat was killing her. Rena tried to reach the bottom of the trapdoor. She climbed upwards in the chute. She lost her balance and she went crashing down the chute. She landed on the cement ground once again. Rena was getting very angry. She stopped her feet and she fell through another trapdoor.  
  
Rena tumbled down the little hole. When she landed she saw that everything, except for her, was gray. Rena saw Stacey and I sitting next to a gray fire. We were trying to keep our color. Pretty soon we'd be gray as an elephant. Stacey had never been so scared. I was trying to keep myself from getting gray. My khaki shorts were turning gray. Stacey's purple skirt was turning gray too!  
  
Rena sat by us. We were hopeless. My green and black shirt was turning gray, too. All of us were turning gray.  
  
Rena looked noticed a sliding glass door. She walked towards it. She touched it and the glass broke. All three of us were falling down a bottomless pit. I could see rainbow colored ovals while we descended down the pit. Since it was bottomless, we'd be falling forever.  
  
We had been in the bottomless pit for two hours and to our surprise it really was bottomless, for we never landed for the past two hours. There was this handle on the walls that bordered the pit. I reached to pull it. A slot hidden inside the wall appeared and we slid down it.  
  
In just a few minutes we landed. But we were still getting gray. My neck was now gray. So were my two companion's necks. Stacey looked and saw a gray door. She ran towards it but it kept moving back. I chased after her. Rena did too. Finally the door stopped and Stacey seized the doorknob and we all fell through. We landed back in our old classroom. I was sleeping and Mr. Byrd said,  
  
"Okay everyone. We are going to explore the old classroom next-door."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Stacey, Rena, and I yelled.  
  
  
  
THE  
  
END 


End file.
